In today's connected world it is common to use shared conduits for transmitting and receiving information, including wire lines, optical connections and wireless spectra. The information flowing through these channels may include digital messages and files, voice, images and video, and other digital and analog information transferred among individuals, computer systems, and other devices, including those with embedded computers.
There are a variety of scenarios requiring the capture of information meeting specific criteria flowing through a shared channel and storing it in a secure environment, while having no visibility to any other channel traffic. These may range, for example, from lawful intercepts of various types of communications, to ongoing status and specific event notifications emanating from surgically-implanted devices, either directly or through a mediating device. It is common in these scenarios to find legal and/or regulatory requirements imposing restrictions on the information capturing apparatus to only record information meeting specific criteria (e.g., a conversation from a given phone number, or data tagged with a specific implanted device's identification). Further requirements may dictate the captured information must be secured to preserve its integrity and that of the process, and/or protect the privacy of individuals or other entities. Furthermore, the specific criteria for selecting the information to be captured may vary over time.
A configuration such as the one shown in FIG. 1 physically enforces one-way data transfer at both ends of the optical fiber connecting the send platform 101 to the receive platform 102, thereby creating a truly unidirectional data transfer link between the source network 104 and the destination network 105. One-way data transfer systems based on a one-way data link are designed to transfer data or information in only one direction, making it physically impossible to transfer any kind of data, such as handshaking protocols, error messages, or busy signals, in the reverse direction. Such physically imposed unidirectionality in data flow cannot be hacked by a programmer, as is often done with firewalls, where unidirectional rules are software-protected (e.g., password authentication, etc.). Accordingly, the one-way data transfer system based on a one-way data link ensures that data residing on the isolated destination secure computer or network is maximally protected from any undesired and unauthorized disclosure. Alternatively, the source network is isolated from any malware contained in the destination network.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,352,450, issued on Jan. 8, 2013, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, files based on various conventional transport protocols may be transferred across a one-way data link under suitable arrangements. The following example illustrates transfer of files based on the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) across a one-way data link. FIG. 2 is a functional block diagram that schematically illustrates implementation of a TCP-based secure file transfer across a single one-way data link in a one-way data transfer system 200.
Construction of the conventional TCP sockets requires bilateral communications since it requires an acknowledgement channel from the receive node to the send node. Accordingly, the conventional TCP/IP protocol cannot be implemented directly in a one-way data transfer system based on a one-way data link, since no bilateral “hand shaking” is allowed over the one-way link due to physical enforcement of unidirectionality of data flow. Instead, the one-way data transfer system 200 illustrated in FIG. 2 uses a TCP simulation application called TCP proxy, which is preferably a TCP/IP socket-based proxy software, but may also be hardware-based or based on a suitable combination of software and hardware, to simulate the TCP/IP protocol across the one-way data link 207.
In FIG. 2, a TCP server proxy 205 fully implements the TCP/IP protocol in its bilateral communications 203 with the upstream TCP file client 202 residing in a source platform 201. The TCP server proxy 205 may reside within the send node 204 as shown in FIG. 2, or alternatively, may be separate from but coupled to the send node 204. After the TCP server proxy 205 receives files from the TCP file client 202, the send node 204 sends the files through its interface 206 to the one-way data link 207. After the receive node 208 receives the files through its interface 209 from the one-way data link 207, the TCP client proxy 210 communicates under the full implementation of the TCP/IP protocol with a TCP file server 213 residing in a destination platform 212 and forwards the received files to the TCP file server 213. The TCP client proxy 210 may reside within the receive node 208 as shown in FIG. 2, or alternatively, may be separate from but coupled to the receive node 208.
In certain situations, it would be advantageous to use a one-way data link with an independent link layer protocol for one-way transfer so that non-routable point to point communications with a true IP protocol break can be enforced. With these properties, data packets or files cannot be accidentally routed in the network and other protocols (such as printer protocols, etc.) will not route across the one-way data link. An exemplary configuration enforcing such non-routable point to point communications with a true IP protocol break can be implemented in the one-way file transfer system 200 of FIG. 2. The TCP-based file transfer system 200 may be configured to prohibit transmission of IP information across the one-way data link 207. When the TCP server proxy 205 receives a file from the TCP file client 202, it removes the IP information normally carried in the file data packet headers under the TCP/IP protocol and replaces it with pre-assigned point-to-point channel numbers, so that no IP information is sent across the one-way data link 207. Instead, predetermined IP routes may be defined at the time of the configuration of the system 200 in the form of channel mapping tables residing in the TCP server proxy 205 associated with the send node 204 and the TCP client proxy 210 associated with the receive node 208. The send node 204 then sends the files with the pre-assigned channel numbers to the receive node 208 through its interface 206 across the one-way data link 207, which are received by the receive node 208 through its interface 209. Upon receipt of the files, the TCP client proxy 210 then maps the channel numbers from the received files to the corresponding predetermined IP address of a destination platform 212, to which the files are forwarded.
For the security of the overall one-way file transfer system 200, the IP address-to-channel number mapping table residing in the send node 204 may be different from the channel number-to-IP addressing mapping table residing in the receive node 208, and furthermore, neither table may be re-constructed on the basis of the other table. Neither table alone reveals the overall IP routing configuration from the source platform 201 to the destination platform 212. In this way, the IP information of the destination platform 212 may remain undisclosed to the sender at the source platform 201 and the security of the overall system 200 can be maintained.
Under the conventional TCP/IP protocol, the acknowledgement mechanism requiring bilateral communications may provide means for error detection. However, the one-way data link 207 forecloses such means. Instead, the one-way data transfer system 200 may assure file integrity by applying, for example, a hash algorithm such as MD5 to each file being transferred over the one-way data link 207. The send node 204 calculates an MD5 hash number for the file and sends the resulting hash number along with the file to the receive node 208 over the one-way data link 207. When the receive node 208 receives the file, it may re-calculate a hash number for the received file and compare the result with the hash number calculated by the send node 204. By comparing these results, the receive node 208 may be able to determine as to whether any error has occurred during the file transfer across the one-way data link.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a secure method for the selective capture of information flowing on a shared channel and securing it to comply with legal and regulatory requirements or security and operational guidelines, while ignoring all other information on the shared channel.